


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Six)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angel Powers, Balthazar Flirts, Bottom Sam, Castiel is a Tease, Conflicted Castiel, Dean In Love, Human Balthazar, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Sam is Sixteen Years Old, Shy Sam, Top Dean, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean Winchester, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there ever a time," Eli starts, picking up another french fry. "When you just sit there and wonder about your parents? You know, if they were Hunters and had powers like yours?" </p>
<p>Sam frowns, but smiles weakly after a few seconds. "More often than not now. I used to not be concerned about it, but lately, I can't seem to stop thinking about them." </p>
<p>(Or, the one where Sam spends time with Eli while Castiel debates on his feelings for Balthazar.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Six)

**Author's Note:**

> Bwahah! I'm back! ;) Enjoy!

"So, are you and Balthazar a thing now?"

Castiel nearly chokes on the blood he's drinking from the thermos. To be honest, Eli's question has also caught Sam off guard. The three friends--yes,  _friends_ because they eradicated a Demon in their school's gym--are currently eating lunch together. Well, minus Castiel. On a side note, Sam has recently learned that Vampires  _can_ eat and drink things besides blood, they choose not to as it does nothing for them; it provides no nourishment for them. Dean was just putting on a show that first night when he sipped the drink of champagne.

But yes, back to the subject of Castiel and Balthazar. Or "Cas and Bal" as Eli says. He also goes so far as to use the term "Castazar" or, the more dramatic, "Baltiel". At least he hasn't tried putting Sam and Dean's names together. That'd be disastrous. It's obvious that Cas is into the Exorcist, but he doesn't want to fucking admit it because he's so stubborn. As a whole person, Sam has no issues with the other human whatsoever. It's Dean that has a problem. He views Bal as a dangerous man--which he is...sorta--who's just using Cas as a mask to carry out his nefarious plans. Dean's been told countless times by the young Vampire that Balthazar has no ties to, and is not affiliated in any way with, The Hunters. He still persists.

Sam honestly sees it as a good thing. Bal's on their side...for the time being of course. He seems like the type of guy to switch sides when the pan gets too hot, but underneath of that, Sam knows that there's more. If only he could read minds. Sucks that he can't. He's been getting better at handling his powers though. He was training with Cas yesterday on creating Holy Fire. It's not easy in the slightest, but he's progressing, albeit slowly. There's one thing that he wants to know above all else though and that's the origins of his abilities.

Someone in his family had them. Castiel's theory is that they've been passed down to him by one of his parents. If that's the case, he can easily rule out his mother. She was as normal as ever. His father, however, is another story. From what little Sam had previously gathered from his mother, he knows that his dad's name was Mike and that he was a construction worker who died on the job after he was born. Sounds fairly normal to him...but could there be more than that? Could it have all been a lie? Sam will probably never know, but maybe he can get outside help for this stuff. Like a psychic? It doesn't seem so rediculous now that he knows dangerous monsters exist.

"I oughta leap over this table and take a chunk right outta you, Sanderson." Cas grumbles, wiping up some of his spilled liquid. "You have some balls talking to me like that, and so casually too!"

Eli shrugs. "I'm a risk taker. Besides, it's not like you're gonna kill me right in front of the entire school."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."

"Dude, you'd totally reveal the existence of 'Vamps'! That could be dangerous."

"True, but I'm still stronger than you, plus the few hundred assholes that go here. Yeah, I'm weak in the daytime, but I'm still strong enough to rip other people's heads off. Wanna see?"

"Nah..." The redhead chuckles nervously. "I'm okay." Sam giggles sheepishly, making Eli turn to him. "Something funny there, Angelface?"

The nickname makes Sam blush and stop laughing. "N--No. Not really. Maybe...it's just that...I don't know. I guess Cas and Balthazar  _would_ make a cute couple."

The shorter Vampire growls under his breath and his eyes flash blue for a few, brief seconds. They're in public. He's annoyed, but he doesn't act on it. After a while, he just smirks. It's not a teasing smirk or a "you're dead" smirk either. It's a fond one. Reserved only for friends. It has Sam unintentionally smiling back at him. There's a warm feeling deep in his chest--in his heart. This is what friendship feels like. He wants it to last forever. The brunette considers Castiel a valuable friend. It was fast, yet four days prior, they killed the substitute teacher together. Bonding over murder. Priceless.

Cas shakes his head. "You're lucky I like you, Sammy. If I didn't...well, you know. You're blood would be in my mouth right now."

"Just stop." Eli laughs. "I'm sure he doesn't wanna hear about anything of his in  _your_ mouth. And you're totally avoiding the question by the way. What's up with you and the old guy?"

"He's not old!" He defends. "He's Forty-One! That's hardly old, and I'd know! Bal just...he just listens to me when I talk sometimes, okay? He gets me. I feel like I can tell him anything. And I tried dating other Vampires. It sucks...not that me and him are dating or anything. Let's just forget this talk ever happened."

Sam bites his lip, amused. "So that's a yes on the two of you being together?"

"Ugh!" Cas grunts as he gets up from the table. "I don't have to sit here and be harassed like this, you motherfuckers. I'm gonna go get ready for next period. I better see you there, Sam, and not gossiping with egghead over here."

With that last comment, he grabs his bag and walks out of the cafeteria, leaving Sam and Eli sitting alone; the older senior pouts at the playful insult. They stay next to each other. Sam's used to being in close proximity of other men, though Eli isn't exactly a man. Sure, Eighteen maybe classified as such and whatnot. He fucked a lot of Eighteen and Nineteen year olds before. He closes his eyes at the thought of his previous life. Eli, no matter how supportive he may seem, can never know of this. It's bad enough that he's Richard's son. If only there was some way to erase people's memories. Then he could wipe away Richard's memory of that night.

Eli taps his shoulder once, gaining his attention. "So, what do you wanna do tomorrow? Do you wanna go see a movie or hang out at the mall or something? Maybe we could do both. It's up to you. You did save me. I kinda owe you everything that I have."

Well, that was certainly earnest. And Sam had forgotten about that. He forgot to tell Dean too. It's Friday. Usually Dean takes them out on Saturdays to someplace extravagant. Sam wonders how he'll react I'd he rejects and instead hangs out with a friend that isn't Castiel. He'd probably be suspicions, true, but he has absolutely no right to be. Not with the supposed lies he's keeping. He says nothing, but the boy just knows that he's hiding something that could provide great knowledge. They're not supposed to keep secrets from each other. Family doesn't do that.

He considers Dean and Cas family. They're all he has at the moment. Balthazar too, to some unknown extent. Maybe Eli as well. It's still weird thinking about how close they are. If he tells him about his father, would their friendship go up in flames or would he understand that he had no choice during those days? Sam doesn't know, and he won't think on that any longer. Eli waits patiently for his answer, propping his head up on his hand and looking at his friend. He's handsome, but not boyishly so like his father. His short, curly, red hair suits him perfectly.

"We could do both." Sam grins, but tones it down a little. "You know, if that's not too much trouble? I could pay--"

"No, no." The friend interrupts, smiling. "My treat. Like I said, you saved me, so let me do something nice for you, okay? You earned it. Hell, you probably saved the whole school too. Who knows what would've happened if it got loose!"

"Something bad, I guess. You're right. I'm glad we took care of it before it got out of hand."

"Do you wanna meet up Downtown or would you like me to pick you up at your house?"

"Downtown!" Sam squeaks all too quickly. "I--I mean, yeah. We could meet up Downtown and take it from there. I just got a cell phone, so you can call or text me the time...or whatever you prefer..."

As they exchange information, Sam realizes how bad it might be if Dean ever met Eli face to face. There have been moments when the Vampire expressed jealousy towards mortal men for even looking at him. And then there was the time that John tried to get with the boy. Dean sucked him off after their brief encounter, probably to make sure that Sam was still his. Of course he is! But for how long? How long will it be until they separate? Dean needs to come clean about whatever secrets he's keeping to himself. Especially if they have anything to do with Sam. John said that the real truth will come out soon.

He hopes so.

****

Immediately upon getting to the penthouse with Castiel, Dean envelopes Sam in a huge, loving hug, following up with a kiss that takes his breath away. It's been like this since the fight in the gymnasium and the incident with John. Dean's more protective of him. It's gonna be tough just trying to explain what he wants to happen tomorrow. Castiel clears his throat awkwardly as he watches his ex fling swap saliva with a human. Sam hasn't told Dean that he knows about their past relationship, and he supposes that he never will.

It's not like it's important anymore. At least they've remained good friends. And at least Cas has moved on with Balthazar, even if he's not gonna admit it to himself or anyone else. In all actuality, the mortal isn't even that bad of a person. He's honest, bold, courageous and charming. Qualities that Sam knows Castiel loves. Even if they aren't dating as it's a little too early, they'd still be perfect for each other. Balthazar has a sass level that's on par with his undead counterpart and he can make the young Vampire stumble with words from time to time. So yes, they belong together.

"You want a status report with that as well?" Castiel queries, crossing his arms.

"No." Dean huffs, letting Sam pass to get into their home. "Sarcasm only works on the dimwitted. I am not one of them. But...how was he today? Any incidents? Any nosebleeds?"

"No diabolical plots, no monsters, no Hunters, no powers, no anything. He was fine all day, Dean. Let go of your fierce grip, mother hen." Cas sighs, tapping very fast on his phone's keypad. "But he might have something he wants to talk to you about. At least he wants to tell you things instead of the alternative unlike someone we know..."

The green eyed Vampire growls. "I'm not hiding anything and that's none of your business."

"True, but I'm just a concerned friend. Tell Sam about whatever it is and get it over with. I gotta go. I have to go see a man about a horse...a very haunted horse."

"You stay away from that Exorcist, Castiel." Dean calls after the shorter Vampire as the latter walks away. "I mean that! He could be trouble!"

Cas flips him off, still texting. "Bite me, Bitch!"

Dean shuts the door, shaking his head in frustration. Why can't he just listen to anything he says? Why does he have to dispute every single thing? Perhaps he'll be kept in the dark about that. Oh well. Dean turns around, walking into the den where Sam sits, opening his notebook. The creature of the night just watches him silently from where he's standing, shoulder propped against the wall. Sam hasn't noticed his presence yet it seems. Dean uses this to his advantage. With his speed, he gets behind the couch.

He's intending to catch his young lover by surprise. Dean leans forward, quietly inhaling Sam's scent. Outwardly, he smells delicious. However, the inside of him is another story. The blonde hasn't tasted his blood yet because he's afraid. He's afraid that if he gets a taste, he won't stop and he'll keep going until Sam's veins run dry. No. Dean doesn't want to hurt him...but he also doesn't want to taste him because of something else. Something personal. As he closes in to kiss the boy's neck, he notices Sam grin at the last second.

"Hey, Dean." He says, flipping a page in his homework.

The Vampire is stunned. He plays it off, but he's still flabbergasted. "You knew I was here the whole time."

"Yep! I knew."

"How so?"

"I...I don't know honestly. I couldn't before, but now I can. It's like I have sensors in my head or something. But it's more than that. It's like...a television."

"A  _television_?"

Sam rolls his eyes, knowing how rediculous it sounds. "I can't really describe it in detail, so this is the best I can do. Imagine a TV where you can see the events of something happening in real time, someone running. But the images are heightened to the point where you can actually feel that person's determination and intentions."

This takes Dean aback even more. "You--Are you saying that you could sense my intentions? That you could feel them?"

The teen nods, still quite absorbed in his homework. He's too pure for this world. "Kinda. It was a little fuzzy."

Dean, still standing behind the couch, leans down to put his lips on Sam's neck. He grazes his sharp teeth over the soft, sensitive flesh. The boy shivers, obviously affected by this. Dean can't help but to feel proud that he can make him melt like butter with his actions. Sam tries his best to keep still so he can concentrate on his homework, but Dean can see right through him. It was only last night that they made love. It was so sweet. Sam's moans are like music to his ears.

The brunette cares for Vampire's body as well, and he lets him. It uses to be that he'd only chase after Sam's pleasure, but when Sam pleasures  _him_ , it feels right. Feels good. It's been a long time since he wanted pleasure for himself. Years. Those days with Castiel don't count. Dean doesn't wish to relive the days when he was first bitten by his... _"creator"_. All he wants to do now is tease Sam. Seems unfair, right? Well, he's entitled to have a little fun now and again. However, Castiel's words suddenly hit him like a stake to the heart.

_But he might have something he wants to talk to you about..._

Dean stops dragging his fangs on the boy's neck, using his speed to sit next to him. "Hey, Sammy...?"

"Y--Yes, Dean?" His face is a little flushed and he stutters. "Wha--What's wrong?"

"Do you...do you have something to tell me?"

If Sam decides to lie to him and say nothing, Dean will be crushed. But it'd probably be what he deserves. After all, he himself is lying to the boy. He can't tell him. Not now. It's too soon. He needs concrete proof before making assumptions and forming half-assed conclusions. Sam's jaw twitches. He sets his pencil in the notebook, setting it aside. He tucks strands of hair behind his ears. This makes him look younger than he already is. The red on his face stays the same, never faltering. It makes Dean irritable in the sexual sense. He wants Sam to cum around his cock. Such lewd thoughts aren't very needed at the moment.

"I do..." Sam finally confesses. "But it can wait until after I finish my homework...or dinner, but I promise that I'll tell you. It's not bad or anything. I swear."

Dean nods, fighting the urge to pin his lover on the couch. "I believe you. I know that you wouldn't lie to me. Take all the time you need. What's your assignment on tonight?"

"Jack The Ripper. Mr. Campbell gave us the weekend to write an essay on some of the world's most notorious serial killers. I chose Jack because he's one of the most obscure. He was never caught and their were--"

"Multiple theories on who he could've been, but no one knows." Dean finishes, grinning. "I could help you with your homework. I knew exactly who and  _what_ Jack The Ripper was. I lived in London in that period after all."

"I don't think that's such a good idea considering that you're a Vampire and whatever story you tell me about the events that took place years ago will most likely be so outlandish that my teacher will give me an F for making it up."

"But it isn't made up."

Sam laughs, resuming his schoolwork. "I know that, but other humans don't. It's better that we stick to the obscurity factor, agreed?"

Dean gently grasps the boy's chin, tilting it up so that their lips are touching; they kiss. "Agreed."

****

Sam grips the sheets with the viciousness of a large tiger clawing at it's prey. He's on his hands and knees, panting heavily as Dean licks inside and around his hole. It's actually kinda hot and literally the second time this has ever been done to him. His deceased stepfather was the first ever to do this, but thinking about him doesn't suit the situation well. Sam whines when the Vampire's tongue is removed. It's soon replaced by something firmer and well slicked up. It's his hard dick that pushes into him.

"Mmm! Dean!"

"What do you want from me, Sam?" He asks, husky voice deep in his ear. "Tell me what you desire from me."

"I want...you to move it. Drive it inside harder." Sam's face turns scarlet from the words. "Go faster...please."

Dean grabs his hips, kissing his shoulder. "Okay. Hold on, alright? I'm gonna move now. I love you."

"I love you too--Ah!"

There's nothing more to say when Dean upholds his end of the bargain. He pistons into him, hitting that sweet spot with great accuracy. It feels so good doing this with him. The the one guy that he loves more than anything in the world. Sure, there's a secret that he's not telling him, but Sam's feelings for the immortal monster won't disappear so easily. There'll be a day--or night--when he comes clean. It's just not tonight...or any time in the forseeable future.

From the moment he first met Dean, he saw something in him that wasn't quite right. He took him places where no client should have. Showed him things that no one else dared to. Sam's reaction when Dean told him that he was falling in love with him was shocked at first. How could someone love another so quickly in a matter of hours, he thought at the time. He didn't have an answer then because he had also fallen for Dean. It was his gentlemanly behavior that captured him, but it was his initial honesty that locked up his heart. In a good way.

Dean, for the most part, is seen as this successful, handsome, charming man that has everything. Yet there's definitely more to this on the inside. While they may not necessarily be secrets, he has a past that he won't talk about. Sam is absolutely certain about that. Every single person on this fucking planet has a past, but Dean's past is shrouded in mystery and, presumably, self loathing. There's a certain look in his eyes when Sam asks about his life pre-Vampirism. Devastation. Anxiety. Fear. Anger. It's all there. The young mortal comes back to himself when Dean flips him. He does this because he loves looking at Sam while they make love. It's romantic.

"I love you, Sam. I love you. I love you." Dean keeps repeating it over and over again. He kisses him hotly for a few moments. "Don't ever leave me. Please don't leave me."

Sam touches Dean's cheeks with both hands and looks into his eyes, almost crying. "I...can't leave you, Dean. I can't truly leave you. Please...keep going."

The centuries old monster obliges happily, resuming in his thrusting. Sam clasps his hands around Dean's neck, bracing himself. He moans aloud, panting Dean's name for a couple of minutes until his body reaches its limit. With a small sigh, he ends up spilling his seed on their abs and chests, all the while without touching himself. Soon, Dean follows behind him, grunting as he shoots deep inside of the boy. As he does so, he goes back to kissing him, claiming his lips as if he owned them. He'd never own him. He's said this much. He'd rather have Sam want him willingly and he views ownership as slavery.

Eventually, he climbs off of the boy while cleaning them up the best that he can. Dean gets back into bed, tucking Sam's head underneath of his chin. This is nice. It really is. It's more than that though. It's absolutely lovely! No other feeling compares to this. Just being with the one you love makes life worthwhile, in his eyes at least. Sam curls up next to the person that saved his very life many nights ago. Despite what John says about his son, he can't hate Dean. Only because he doesn't know what he's hiding and the weight of the secret. Jesus, this all just a little crazy.

"Are you going to tell me whatever it was that you were going to tell me earlier?" Dean inquires.

Sam bites his lip. "Yes...I forgot to do that at dinner. We didn't even get desert."

"Yes,  _we did_."

Sexual innuendos. Nice.

"Are you gonna make a joke, or do you wanna listen to what I have to say?" He laughs.

"I apologize. But before you begin, where would you like to go tomorrow? The art gallery has just opened up a few nights ago. It is only a suggestion, but I thought you'd like to see it."

Okay. Now comes the hard part. Sam takes a deep breath and lets it out. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually. I can't go out with you tomorrow because I have..." He thinks like Dean for a second. "Prior engagements. A friendly outing."

"Oh?" Dean looks down at him, eyebrow raised up. "That's...excellent. Really. I'm proud. I'm glad that you and Castiel are getting along nicely. He really likes you, you know."

"I'm...I'm not going with Cas..."

This comment has Dean frowning. It's not a very good look on him. Certain expressions make Dean look amazing, while others...not so much. He's still handsome though. Nothing can change that. But this...this frown is unsettling. He sits up, unintentionally pushing Sam away from him. The look on his face changes. He's going through several scenarios in his mind; Sam knows, he can sense it. His powers are getting stronger by the day and show no signs of stopping. It's a little scary. Who knows what he'll be capable of tomorrow. A day? A week? A whole year? He'd probably end up becoming some sort of religious figure. By accident, of course.

Dean huffs. "If it's not Cas, then I'm going to assume that it's not Balthazar either, correct?"

"Correct."

"Which only leaves the other survivor from the gym besides yourself. Your other  _'friend'_ , or so he says."

"Eli  _is_ my friend, Dean." Sam feels as though he needs to defend their friendship, yet he doesn't know why. "He's the only person that's actually nice to me because of who the hell I am and not who  _ **you**_ are."

His words pierce through Dean's heart like an arrow. Good. He needs to know what it's like to be constantly harassed by other students. The ones who only talk to him because Dean is their idol or whatever bullshit excuse they have to try and talk to him. Cas usually keeps them at bay. Definitely one of the good guys. Dean sighs, touching his love's hand in reassurance. Sam takes it away. He thinks that it hurts Dean more than it does for him that he just did that.

"I'm sorry..." The Vampire mutters low. "I should've thought about how it would be in there with them knowing who I am. I didn't mean to put a burden on you. As far as Eli goes...well, you know that I don't trust anyone who tries to get close to you. Could be The Hunters. I worry about you because I care. I love you and I want you to know that. Always."

"I understand." Sam smiles after kissing him again. "I understand completely." He yawns then, unexpectedly. "I'm sleepy..."

"Then get some rest, my love. You need it. In the morning when you wake, I'd like for you to text your friend so he can meet you here. I wish to meet this Eli person."

Fuck.

****

"Absolutely out of the question! I will NOT allow you to go anywhere with him, Sam, and that's final!"

"He's already on his way, Dean! I can't just send him away like that! He's not going to do anything to me like Rick or Benny!"

"If he sets foot in this house, I'll feed from him. I won't hesitate."

In hindsight, Sam should've known that this would happen. After he took his shower, he told Dean everything about his new friend, including who his father was. At the mention of Richard, the blonde nearly shifted his face into the horror that it was when he feed on Rick in the boy's childhood home. He hates anyone who had previously touched Sam in a provocative manner whatsoever. It's chivalrous to say the least, but he's been under the impression that chivalry was dead. Oh well. It's time to get his ass in gear and stand up for himself and Eli.

"He doesn't know, okay!?" Sam yells, frustrated. "He doesn't know that his dad and I fucked some odd weeks ago! I'm going with him to see a movie and get lunch and that'll be the end of that. Now that I'm getting a clean slate, a new life, I wanna do things that normal kids my age do! For God's sake, Dean, don't you care about my happiness!?"

It gets quiet. Way too quiet for Sam's liking. They've never had a disagreement or a fight since they've been together and last night is no exception. Things are getting very tense between them. It's a tie from Dean's huge, hidden lie, to his sudden possessive behavior. In order to fix this, they have to be honest, but they can't. Nope. Not with Dean insisting that he's not hiding anything. What's he so afraid of? Of Sam leaving? It can't be that fucking bad! If anything, he'll be more relieved that he trusts him enough to reveal whatever it is...but no. Sam's left in the dark.

Dean reaches out to him; he doesn't shy away from his touch this time. The young man keeps his head down, eyes glued to the floor. Well, that is until Dean makes him look up. Just like that--in one special instant--all ill feelings towards Dean have melted away. His green orbs display looks of love, protection and longing. Sam's soon in his arms fully, clinging onto his older boyfriend's dress shirt. If he asked, he'll give him the damn moon. If he asked, he'd kill every single person in the city. If he asked him, Dean would slaughter everyone.

"Of course I care for your happiness." He whispers. "Don't ever think that I don't. Like I said, I just worry for you. Please understand that."

Sam laughs, though he finds nothing funny in the slightest. "Could you worry just a little less please?"

"I can't."

"You'll suffocate me with your love."

"So be it."

"You could drive me away..."

"But you'd only come back to me."

"Confident, are you?"

"I'm a lot of things, Sam," Dean plants a kiss on his cheek and then smirks. "But confident is definitely one of those things."

For that, he's rewarded with a small tap to his shoulder by Sam's fist. As they gaze lovingly at each other, the doorbell rings. Sam doesn't get the chance to even think about getting it because Dean zips across the room to answer the door. He opens it and there's Eli with his hand still on the buzzer. He's dressed a little nicely. It's different from the way he dresses in school. The dress code is a little drab, but everyone knows how to spruce it up a bit.

Eli looks at Dean as if he's a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh, hi. You must be Dean. Is Sam here?"

"Yeah, Eli, I'm here!" Sam jogs over to the door, standing beside Dean. "Hey."

"Hey." Eli smiles.

"Hey." Dean grunts. "Just a quick question here. Did Sam tell you who I am? What I can do?"

"Uh...yes, sir."

"Then you know that I can boil your blood to over one thousand degrees with just a single thought, right? I hear it's excruciating to experience."

"Umm..." The redhead pales, slightly scared.

The younger human out of the two present worms his way into the the hall with Eli. "Alrighty then. We'll be going. I'll be back soon, Dean. I'll call if I need anything or if I run into trouble. I'll keep you updated on everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy." Dean grins at his mortal, but scowls at Eli as they walk away. "If I hear anything about you doing--"

"Goodbye, Dean!" Sam hollers, speeding up.

****

This isn't so bad. He's actually having the time of his life with his new friend. Jeez, where has Eli been his whole life? He's the friend that Sam has always wanted, but not the friend he could ever have. Not with his past personality. Now, it's better. He's gotten better at talking to other people and it's honestly helping him heal in a lot of ways. After the movie--which was a generic action flick with The Rock--Eli drove them to a local diner.

Places like this reminds Sam of home. He's from the middle-class part of town. That's where he grew up before running away. Somewhere along the way, he ended up in the disgusting, underbelly of the city where children work as prostitutes. It's a damn shame. Those kids are probably like him. They probably ran away too from their terrible lives only to fall into another life just as bad or worse. Sam feels sympathy for them because they deserve way better than that.

"Hey, you alright there?" Eli questions, sipping on a milkshake.

Sam snaps back to reality. "Me? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm okay. Just lost in thought."

"Well, I'd rather have you here with me and not lost." The older teen chuckles. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah. Not really. It's actually something that I'd love to forget about."

"Okay. I won't push."

"Okay..."

"Did you at least like the movie?"

"Yeah." He answers with a little enthusiasm. "It was pretty funny. That guy's in everything nowadays. He was a great wrestler."

"The greatest. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on the question."

"Is there ever a time," Eli starts, picking up a french fry. "When you just sit there and wonder about your parents? You know, if they were Hunters and had powers like yours?"

Sam frowns, but smiles weakly after a few seconds. "More often than not now. I used to not be concerned about it, but lately, I can't seem to stop thinking about them."

"What was your mom like?"

"She was...different. In the greatest way possible. Like, we'd have breakfast for dinner on Tuesdays and dinner for breakfast on the very next day. She kept life interesting for us. It kinda changed when my stepfather entered the picture. Rick didn't exactly agree with the things that she did for me after a while and then it just stopped altogether. No more breakfast dinners. And then she died...and I was left alone. That's when Dean saved me."

"He took you away from Rick, didn't he?"

"Yes. Rick...he...he did bad things to me. Unspeakable things...I'd rather not get into that."

"Of course. Of course..." Eli pouts, then grins like a madman. "You wanna get outta here? We still haven't hit the mall yet. What do ya say?"

Sam says nothing, only returning the grin that's plastered all over his friend's face. No, not friend. He just upgraded. It's Best Friend now. It's so quick, but he's so awesome so it cancels that out. Eli pays for the bill, but ushers out the small basket of fries for later. It has Sam giggling as they walk out. This is one of the best days of his little life. More will follow. He knows it. He has a feeling. More than a hunch, less than a premonition. Just as they get inside of the familiar blue sedan, Sam wonders how Cas is doing. He usually checks in with him everyday. He hasn't heard from him since yesterday afternoon. Well, stranger things have happened...and not the Netflix show.

That's just plain weird.

****

He looks up at the ceiling, completely drained. All that fucking has left him high and dry, but also wanting more. Cas sighs as Balthazar gently tugs at his hair. He's an animal in the sack, but he's caring when it counts. Jesus, the way he wiggled his tongue was just so--Goddamn, he's good! However, reality flashes back on him, leaving the young Vampire feeling empty. What is he doing with his life? Well, his afterlife. What is he doing with his afterlife!? Answer: Screwing Exorcists. It wasn't bad. Fuck, it was fantastic! Second to none (Sorry, Dean) in every sexual category.

"I'm going to Hell." Balthazar chuckles, lighting up a cigarette in bed.

Cas continues looking up. "I'm already dead, so I think I'm there."

"You wanna have another go?"

"As soon as my dignity is finished killing itself."

**Author's Note:**

> "Baltiel" is real! (Lol) Stay tuned for more, guys! Dean's about to discover something big soon... 
> 
> (PS, I'm remaking one of my first fics ever. So, look forward to that. See ya next time!)


End file.
